1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric guitar, and more particularly to a guitar having a loudspeaker attached to its guitar body.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to arrange a loudspeaker in an opening of a top wall of an electric guitar, such that this loudspeaker emits sound waves in the direction normal to the top wall and towards the outside of the guitar, see published German Patent-Application No. 2, 949, 715. Towards the inside of the hollow guitar body the loudspeaker is encapsulated by a cup-shaped absorbing means, prohibiting sound propagation towards the closed inner space of the guitar body.
The known electric guitar comprises a pick-up means arranged close to strings of said guitar, the pick-up means take up mechanical vibrations of the strings and convert them into an electrical signal, which is fed into an input of an electronic amplifier incorporated in the guitar body. An output of said amplifier is connected to the loudspeaker.
Due to the fact, that a guitar body offers only limited space for arranging a loudspeaker in the top wall, the loudspeaker of the known electric guitar has a rather limited diameter and thus a limited frequency response, especially for low frequencies. Furtheron the output of acoustical power and thus the loudness of the known guitar is limited, as the relatively small loudspeaker needs a high driving power, which in turn affords batteries of a rather large capacity in order to have the electric guitar independent from external power sources.
It is thus an object of the present invention, to improve the sound emission of a loudspeaker attached to the guitar body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electric guitar having a characteristic "sound", wherein said sound may be modified upon construction of the guitar.